Crash Bandicoot 3 - Warped
Crash Bandicoot: Warped (known in Europe and Australia as Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) is a 3D platform game published by Sony Computer Entertainment, produced by Universal Interactive Studios (Activision Blizzard) and developed by Naughty Dog for the PlayStation. It was released in North America on October 31, 1998, in Europe on December 1998 and in Japan on December 17, 1998. It was re-released for the Sony Greatest Hits line-up on August 23, 1999 and for the Platinum Range in 2000. The game was made available for the PlayStation Store in Japan on September 27, 2007, in North America on February 7, 2008 and in Europe on October 23, 2008. The game's story takes place immediately after the events of the preceding game: Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. The ruins of a space station called the Cortex Vortex owned by the series antagonist, Doctor Neo Cortex, crash-lands on Earth and unleashes an evil entity known as Uka Uka, Aku Aku's evil younger twin brother, who joins with Cortex and the time-obsessed Doctor Nefarious Tropy and they plan to gather powerful Crystals in their original places in time and use their energy to enslave the Earth. The game follows the main characters Crash and Coco Bandicoot as they travel through time and prevent the villains from gathering the Crystals by collecting them themselves. Crash Bandicoot: Warped was universally praised by critics, who noted a high quality in many areas, including game play, graphics and audio. The game went on to sell 5.7 million units as of 2002, making it the tenth best-selling PlayStation video game of all time. In Japan, the game surpassed the sales of its two predecessors and became the first non-Japanese title to sell over one million units in the country. The Completionist On February 17th, 2014, the Crash Bandicoot 3 episode was released onto Normal Boots, starting what is now known as "Fan Appreciation Month," a month in which Jirard plays games that were sent to him. This week's game was sent in by "Paul Andre Andreas Johnson." In the intro skit, Jirard is sitting playing Crash Bandicoot 2, and Greg tells him he should play Crash Bandicoot 3, and gives him a package with the game inside. Greg suggests that Jirard uses February as Fan Appreciation Month. Jirard notes how Crash 3 has some gameplay and graphical improvements over the second game, and how the game uses multiple engines to give variety in gameplay. However, he finds the soundtrack forgettable. Jirard still finds the game does what it does very well, and loves the new power-ups. He even appreciates the levels where you play as Coco. As a whole, he gets frustrated with the amount of stuff to do and collect in the game. The Platinum Relics in particular make Jirard angry, due to being very difficult to obtain and having no effect on percentage.Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation Category:Fan Appreciation Month Category:Fini-Pete It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus Category:Finish It!